I'm Not a Child
by Rhine Lei
Summary: As a 16 year old, Ariel is not as foolish as people believe. Saving the prince brings forward womanly feelings that she's never encountered, while Eric is consumed by the memory of the smoldering woman that tastes like the sea. This is a more realistic version of what would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel felt the old, salt crusted wood under her fingers as she climbed the side of the ship. The great lights in the sky trailed bright colors behind her as earn hand grabbed the next ledge and pulled. When she reached the top of the ladder she swept her flame colored hair aside and looked in wonder at the many humans on board.

As they danced and laughed she noticed all of the people were male. Most were much older than her, but a strange creature sprinted forward and licked her face. At first she was afraid of the fluffy grey and white beast, but when it looked at her so affectionately she smiled and watched it run back to it's master.

"Max!" The boy called as he ran up behind him.

Ariel's breathing slowed when she took in the dark haired young man. His chest was bare and his deep blue eyes were warm and bright. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as she watched him play with the animal. His shoulders were broad and his muscular torso angled down to the black pants and boots her wore. Butterflies danced in her stomach when she took in his well toned body and tan skin.

Another man approached him, tall and frail looking. He was much older and had a stern look on his face like the one her father often gave her. They began discussing marriage, and Ariel listened with interest as the young man insisted he hadn't found the girl of his dreams.

"Oh Eric, you've been with plenty of young women! At least one of them must have caught your attention?"

"Until I tried to have a conversation with him," Eric chuckled as he came to sit on the side of the ship, "Trust me, Grim, I didn't see a single one of them as a queen."

"Well you saw everything else about them!" Grim scolded.

Rolling his eyes the Prince said, "Come on Grim don't start!"

Thunder rolled in the distance and everyone froze. Ariel new the shift in the air, something bad was coming. As the wind picked up she was tossed into the sea and didn't emerge again until the ship was engulfed in flames.

Ariel had only ever seen the strange orange and yellow liquid in pictures, but knew it was a bad thing. When men began jumping into the sea and taking smaller boats she searched frantically for the handsome prince.

When the explosion rocked the water Ariel smacked her head on piece of debris. Waiting for the stars to stop floating in front of her vision she finally focused, and found Eric slipping off a board and down into the sea. She leapt forward, and put both arms around his broad shoulders. With a giant tug she managed to pull him with her to the surface and she let his head rest of her bare chest as she did her best to swim toward shore.

His eyes opened and closed every so often, but Eric never fully woke as she did her best to keep his head above water. The sun was up when she finally managed to drag him onto the sandy shore. He lay limply for a while as she watched him and ran her fingers through his beautiful onyx colored hair.

Ariel softly sang to him, watching his chest rise and fall. Sometimes he would open his eyes a bit, or cover her hand with his. Finally, his dry and cracking lips moved and he said, "You saved me."

The words were so breathy and soft that she almost hadn't heard him. Ariel didn't speak as he continued to breath, "Who are you?"

She leaned over him and swept his hair away, "I don't know if you would believe me prince, but I can't stay."

"No!" he tried to sit up but his eyes fluttered and he collapsed back on the sand. Ariel shushed him and bent down close, resting a hand on his chest.

"You need to relax." Her eyes were kind as they bore into his. Suddenly her bare chest against his became very obvious and she watched his eyes travel down her torso. The tail was hidden from his view.

Eric's hand gently came forward and cupped her neck. His thumb ran the length of her jaw as he gently pulled her to him. She leaned forward, knowing she should leave, but desperately wanting to know what he tasted like. The bridge of his nose softly touched hers and she shuttered. His other hand ran down her shoulder and cupped her bare breast. She arched her back in longing. When his lips finally did meet hers she felt a fire burn over her skin like never before.

Eric's had moved from her chest and locked around her waist. She wound her own hand in his hair. When he began to kiss her neck she sighed, but jumped when the sound of an animal in the distance was heard. The same grey creature called Max was bounding down the beach, and sadly she looked down at Eric and said, "I must go."

Ignoring his protests, she leapt back into the water and watched from the rocks as help came to find him. Eric shook himself and stood, leaning heavily on the other men in the search party. Staggering steps indicated he was looking for her, but the others seemed to think he was hallucinating.

Even as his dark blue eyes searched for her Ariel shuttered. Her chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Part of her knew that she could never see the man again, but another part knew she would sooner die.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eric had been cleaned and checked by the doctor it had felt like hours. Finally he was give permission to leave and he sprang out the door. The prince spent hours searching from the mysterious girl who'd pulled him to safety. The memories were scattered and fuzzy, but the image of her face illuminated by the sun stayed fresh in his mind.

"_I don't know if you would believe me"_

Frustrated, Eric ran his fingers through his hand and yelled up at the sky in frustration, "What did she mean?"

His hands twitched at the memory of touching her body and winding his hand through her hair. She'd been frightened when the others showed, but it didn't make any sense. Why would be run away?

Closing his eyes, he remembered resting his head on her bare chest as he drifted in and out of consciousness. She had looked at him with wonder and tenderness. Her lips tasted like nothing he'd ever encountered before, as though the sea itself could be embodied by one woman.

Pacing he watched the waves ebb and flow, trying to understand.

"Where did you go?" he whispered to himself and closed his eyes, "Please… come back to me."

As Ariel swam home that evening she was halted by two slippery eels that slithered over her form. Pulling away from them she hesitated as they began to speak in unison.

"Poor child. You seem to have quite a problem. Don't worry. We know someone who can help you."

Tucking her hair behind her ear she watched them warily and asked, "Who are you?"

"Your friends, Princess. Don't be scared. Imagine your dreams coming true. That's all we want for you child."

Even the thought made her stomach flip-flop and her breathing slowed with desire. One hand came up to trace her lips that were swollen still from kissing him, while the other rested on her chest. She thought for only a moment before asking, "What do I have to do?"

Both eels smiled viciously and replied, "this way" before swimming off ahead of her.

Taking a deep breath she followed them through the darker parts of the sea. The darkness became thicker as they swam farther and farther away from her home. When they reached a large cave, Ariel hesitated. The entrance was made of the remains of a fierce creature, and didn't seem at all inviting.

An image of the prince quickly erased all hesitation, and she charged forward, determined. In the distance she heard a deep laugh as a woman called, "Come in!"

Ariel's heart froze as soon as she recognized the voice within. Just as she rounded the corner and watched the monster slither forward she backed up, against one of the cave walls.

"Ursula," she whispered to herself.

"Let's see," the witch thought out loud as she used one of her tentacles to pull Ariel forward, "You're here because of the human? I can see why."

Ariel watched the creature pretend to be nice, feeling every nerve screaming for her to flee.

"I don't think I should be here." She tried to leave. A tentacle wrapped itself around her arm before another turned her by the chin to look at Ursula.

She has a cruel smile on her face as she insisted, "Nonsense. I'm here to help you, child!"

Letting her go, Ursula swam around the room absentmindedly tossing ingredients into a caldron as she explained, "I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement."

Ariel flinched when the sound of breaking glass was followed by a loud bang.

"Now, I'll make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. If the Prince agrees to marry you in that time, you'll remain human permanently."

Excitement and hesitation warred within her chest as she considered the offer, "but we just met? How can we think about marriage when-"

A tentacle came across her mouth and cut off the argument. Turning with a glare Ursula asked, "You're willing to chance yourself entirely for the man, but the idea of marriage is too much?"

"No!" Ariel tried to explain, "It's just that-"

She was waved off as Ursula explained, "You know I'm a very busy woman and I don't like to have my time wasted."

"I didn't mean to-"

"You know the funny thing about potions," the witch raised a dark eyebrow as she leaned over the caldron menacingly. A small bottle was clutched in her hand and dangling over the mixture, "They are so easily changed. Why one drop of this" she indicated the item in her hand, "and instead of you turning human, the Prince will simply forget he ever met you at all."

Fear gripped Ariel so strong she almost couldn't breathe. She was trapped, and the only way to get out of it was to go along. "No please! I'll do it!"

Ursula chuckled again, darkly, pulled out a contract. Ariel took a deep breath and asked, "What happens at the end of the three days?"

Ursula shrugged, "I told you, if he agrees to marry you, you remain human. If he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid, and you'll belong to me."

Ariel's eyes widened, "But why would you-?"

"The clock is ticking my dear so if you don't want the deal I'll just have to use the potion another way-"

"Alright!" She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Gripping the pen in front of her she signed her name at the bottom and watched it fly straight into the witches' hand.

She smiled triumphantly and said, "Now for payment."

"What?!" The word was barely out of her mouth before a tentacle was around her throat and constricting.

Ariel coughed and clawed as Ursula said, "Now, Sing."

She shook her head, not wanting to obey, but knowing she had no choice if she wanted to live. When the order came again she shuttered and began to sing.

The tentacle loosened but didn't leave. As she sang giant claws appeared from within the caldron and slowly drifted toward her. Ariel tried to pull away, but another tentacle held her arms in place and the hands slipped down into her throat.

A burning and scrapping sensation tore at her vocal chords until she couldn't speak at all. Once she was thrown to the ground Ariel raised a hand to her throat, horrified. Before she could think anymore she was blinded by pain. It was all she knew as her body began to slowly tear itself in two. She tried to scream, but only bubbles protruded from the cry. Her news legs were useless as she kicked, realizing that she could no longer breath under water. Her ears didn't hear well either as they willed with pressure.

Rolling her eyes Ursula looked at her eels and said, "Take her up to the shore and leave her. She can't die just yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Eric walked the shore early that morning, thinking about the girl he longed to find. He still remembered how perfectly she fit against his chest, and the feel of her fingers brushing his hair from his face. The waves were particularly active and the spray of the water often misted over his face. He was very far from the castle. It had become routine to return to the spot he'd been found. He hoped one day the girl would return to find him.

He stopped mid stride as he noticed a girl lying in the sand. She was naked, and not moving. Running full speed, Eric hit his knees and turned her over. Her lips were blue and he listed to find that she wasn't breathing.

When her hair fell away from her face he knew in an instant that she was the one who had saved him.

"No! Come on!" he cried as he opened her mouth and desperately blew air into her lungs. After a few failed tries she finally jerked forward, sputtering water. Leaning over to the side she vomited what was left of the ocean in her system and breathed heavily.

"Oh thank you!" Eric cried up at the sky as he stroked her forehead.

Ariel jumped at the sound and turned to see who was next to her. Her eyes widened with recognition, and she froze.

"Are you okay?" the prince asked desperately. She simply stared at him for a long moment before slowly bringing her hand forward. She hesitated, unsure if he would let her touch him.

"It's okay." He insisted, "I've got you."

His deep blue eyes were sincere, and she gently reached up to stroke his cheek. A smile slowly formed on her face, as though as wasn't sure he was real.

He smiled in return and leaned down toward her, "It's you."

Ariel nodded, craning her neck back. Both began to breathe heavily as her bare form and his close proximity became painfully obvious. Her face flushed with warmth as she watched him run his tongue over his lips.

In an instant Ariel closed the distance between them and kissed him desperately. He was surprised only for a moment before returning the passion and throwing himself on top of her. They continued to kiss feverishly on the ocean shore.

Her legs came with warm sensations she had never encountered. Her stomach fluttered and her toes curled. Eric ran his hands over her bare shoulders and breasts. He kissed her cheek and forehead, reassuring himself as well that he had truly found her. Running his hand along her thy, she shuttered, and laid her head back. Her chest rose and fell with labored breaths.

The Prince lifted her as he stood, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. Her arms were around his neck and he pressed them both into the rocky walls of the cliffs. Their foreheads touched and they both gasped loudly as Eric pinned her with an arm on either side. His hips moved her up and down as they continued to watch one another, radiating passion.

Eric went to sweep her hair away and kiss her neck, but stopped when he noticed the marks. Her throat was red and raw, as though she'd been strangled. Confusion halted him for a moment and he gently reached out to touch the injury.

"What happened here?"

Ariel opened and closed her mouth, sadly. She wanted to explain, but found she didn't have her voice. Now she knew what payment the sea witch had wanted. Letting go of one shoulder she covered her throat with her hand and stared off.

"What's wrong?" Eric demanded, "What is it?"

A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at his face and indicated her throat more.

His brow furrowed in confusion, "You can't speak?"

She shook her head. Eric let her slid her legs down and she stumbled for a moment when her feet hit the sand. He caught her quickly, wrapping and arm around her waist.

"Careful!" Just as he grabbed her hand, he noticed the same kind of marks covering her upper arms. It looked as though she'd been restrained. "What happened?"

Ariel looked at him in such despair, wanting to tell him everything. The helpless gaze was like a dagger in Eric's chest and realization suddenly hit him, "Did someone hurt you?"

She bit her lip and looked down. Grabbing her shoulders gently, but firmly he insisted, "You could talk the other day. I know it was you!"

Looking up at him she pressed her forehead to his again and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Eric pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. His cheek pressed onto her head as he enjoyed the feel of holding the girl he'd searched for so long.

After a time he leaned back and looked into her face, "Don't worry. I'll help you."

Scooping her into his arms, he carried her for the long walk back to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric paced in the dining room while Ariel was being taken care of upstairs. He still didn't know her name or anything about her. Grim stood behind him, trying to help calm him down.

"Your highness please. You found the girl after all? Against all odds."

Turning toward him angrily he snapped, "I didn't find her soon enough! Did you see the markings? She can't even _speak_!"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

Eric scoffed, leaning on the window, "Yeah and when I find out who it was I intend to be very _reasonable_".

Grim sighed, though he was happy the prince had finally found someone he seemed to truly care for, "and the girl? What will happen to her?"

The prince smiled to himself and said firmly, "I'm gonna marry her."

At the back of the dining hall Ariel's soft footsteps padded toward them. When he looked up Ariel was standing in the light wearing a pink dress and beaming from ear to ear.

Eric's mouth gaped and closed for a few moments before he could speak, "You look wonderful."

She blushed, shrugging. The red marks were still obvious around her throat, but her arms were covered. Reaching up, Eric cupped the nape of her neck and ran a thumb lightly over it. Without looking away from her he asked, "Grim, would you mind leaving us?"

The old man sputtered in surprise, "Well I suppose, but it isn't really-"

"Now, Grim."

He left, glancing back at them uncertainly as he did. When the door to the hall closed Eric pressed his forehead to hers, "You are so beautiful."

Placing her hand on his chest she nodded at him and then cupped his cheek, as though returning the compliment. They kissed softly, but broke apart when the kitchen door opened and diner was brought to the table. Leading her to the table, Eric pulled out her chair for her. She sat and looked down at the objects in front of her in wonder. The fork seemed to be the most fascinating item on the table.

"You don't use these where you come from?" Eric guessed out loud.

Ariel shook her head, poking at the prongs curiously. The prince smiled and began to explain how each item worked. She listened eagerly and mimicked him as they began to eat their meal. Eric talked, and Ariel did her best to communicate. When she got frustrated she was blow an annoyed breath and her bangs would flutter adorably. If he guessed completely wrong she was glare at him and raise and eyebrow.

By the end of the meal they were both laughing until their sides were sore. Eric leaned over and tucked her hair behind her ear before kissing her firmly.

"I feel really bad not knowing your name." Ariel's blue eyes looked at him sadly. Leaning back she made a sweeping gesture in the air and Eric jumped up to go find pen and paper. When he handed them to her she looked up expectantly.

"Okay," he laughed, "What's your name?"

Quickly she scrawled _Ariel._

"Ariel," he said out loud and she beamed, "That's kind of pretty."

_I like Eric too._

"Did you save me that night?"

_Yes._

"How did you find me in the middle of the ocean?"

_I was there when the ship went down._

He looked up at her in shock, "How?"

Chewing her lip, Ariel wasn't sure how to answer. She was forbidden from even seeing humans, much less talking to them, or becoming one. Revealing the merpeople on top of everything else seemed like a very bad idea.

_It's forbidden._

"Forbidden? Where are you from?"

Ariel sighed and wrote again _it's forbidden. _

Eric looked at her in confusion, knowing that there was so much more going on inside her head. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Did someone hurt you?"

_I was… _She stopped and thought for a long moment about the word she should use to explain before deciding on _tricked. _

"Tricked how?" the prince growled low. His jaw was clenched in anger.

Again, Ariel thought about how to answer without revealing too much. She decided to simply say _I had to return to you, but it was not so simple. _

He pressed her still for more answers, but Ariel would not say anything else. When he gave up, she stood, taking the paper and pen with her. Watching out the window, she marveled at the sea from a humans' point of view. Part of her missed it already.

The prince walked up behind her and covered her shoulders with his hands. Tucking his face at the base of her neck they both sighed. Ariel arched her back as he ran kissed across her skin. His hands ran down her torso, and she turned roughly in his arms. She had barely faced him before his mouth found hers and she was pressed against the window.

Reaching down, Eric lifted her again with one leg on either side of him. His hips jerked forward and back, lifting her up and down. Feeling bold, Ariel clawed at his shirt until it came loose. Stopping, he lifted it over his head and tossed it to the ground. Carrying her with him, the prince pressed her down on the dining room table, shoving items out of the way as he did.

Ariel ran her hands over his bare chest again, leaning forward to kiss his pecks and trail down to his stomach. Undoing the front of her dress, Eric worked until one of her breasts was bared beneath the yards of fabric. She cupped his head as his mouth covered her nipple.

Leaning back, Eric watched her intently as his hands slid down to her thy again. They both breathed heavily as he found the bottom of her skirt and slipped his hand inside. Ariel shuttered, but made no more to stop him. Never taking their eyes off each other, the prince slowly ran his hand over her bare skin and up. She gasped when his fingers suddenly slid inside and began to slowly move in and out.

As his pace became faster and harder she arched her back and pulled his face down to hers again. He kissed her fiercely, using his free hand to cup the back of her neck. Feeling bold, she reached down and moved his hand with her own. He shuttered, surprised and pleased by the action.

"Ariel." He breathed, pressing his forehead to hers again. He watched her lips mouth his name and just before he lost all restrain the door opened and Grim gasped, as the two broke apart.

"Get out of here!" Eric growled angrily and the old man scampered to close the door. Ariel covered her face in horror and tugged her skirt back down. Softening, Eric pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair, "It's okay, don't worry."

After a moment, Ariel gathered herself and grabbed the paper she had been given.

_What will he think of me?_

The prince scoffed, "Anything he wants." He cupped her face and looked at her seriously, "I don't care. I looked _everywhere _for you, Ariel."

She wished he could understand just how much she had given up to come back to him. Without realizing it, she traced the markings on her neck and furrowed her brow. Anger burned in his chest, knowing she'd been harmed by someone. Pulling her to him, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her head. She wouldn't need to worry again. He'd never let anyone touch her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel stood on the balcony of her room and watched Eric below. He played with max below and looked up at her with a dreamy smile. She stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled. Pulling her hair to the side, she braided it as she walked over to her bed.

A light thump from the direction she just came let her know he had climbed up to her. She didn't move as Eric walked up behind her and hooked his arms around her waist. He held her close, breathing in the smell of her hair.

Turning her around firmly, he ran his fingers over the marks on her neck. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he thought what could have made the markings. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen. Ariel's light pink robe hung off one shoulder, revealing the bare skin and similar marks around her arms. His large rough hands gently caressed her skin as he bent down to kiss her chest.

She untied the ends of the robe, letting it fall to the ground at her feet. Standing, unashamed her red hair flowed down around her tiny waist.

They both breathed heavily as she helped him pull his shirt over his head. Slowly she undid the tie on his pants and they were also discarded. Ariel didn't lye back, but wrapped her legs around Eric's waist again as he kneeled onto the bed. The angle put her a few inches higher than him and she held on to his shoulders, clawing slightly as she did.

He jerked forward and she gasped, though only the sound of air running through her lungs could be heard. Eric wished to hear her sigh or moan, anything to indicate the voice that had been stolen from her.

Without stopping, the prince pressed into her and she took a sharp breath. It hurt, for a moment, but slowly gave way to a pleasurable sensation. He moved gently, letting her get used to the feel of him. After a time her hips moved in time with his and she burred her face in his neck, lightly biting the base. Growling, he pressed her backwards and moved on top of her.

Though she couldn't speak, Eric could see how much she cared for him with every move she made. Every look she cast at him was one of adoration. As they made love, she watched him in wonder, and he returned the gaze.

Later that night, as she lay with her arm across him, tucked safely into his side, it was a long time before he found sleep. Part of him feared waking to find she was a dream once more. He rubbed the top of her head with his cheek, and kissed her sleeping form.

When the candles had burned low, her eyes fluttered open sleepily to find Eric staring at the ceiling. One arm was tucked behind his head, and she rested her chin on his chest. Smiling down at her he said, "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

She furrowed her brow, as if asking what was wrong.

"I'm just trying to understand what happened to you."

She closed her eyes, a silent plea for him not to ask.

"I can't let it go," he insisted, "you look like someone bound and gagged you."

Ariel tensed, not liking how close to the truth he had just touched. The small response triggered his attention and he became furious.

"You left that day as though you were frightened. Now you can't tell me what happened to you."

Guilty, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes with a heavy breath. He continued to ask her questions, but she simply took his hand and brought it to her mouth. She softly kissed his knuckles, and held his arm to her as she fell asleep. Eric softened, knowing she had been through a lot, and assuming his insistence wasn't helping matters. Mumbling into her hair as he finally fell asleep she hear him breathe her name.

"Ariel."

She hugged him closer, and did stir again until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, Eric waited by the carriage for Ariel the next morning before he took her to see the kingdom. He'd gotten a shocked look from Grim when he'd opened her bedroom door the next morning and found him ready to knock. Smiling at him devilishly the Prince simply nodded and said "Morning" before walking in the direction of his chambers. Whatever he was going to ask was forgotten, and the old man raced after him.

"Eric! You can't just-"

With a sigh he turned to his advisor and ask, "Can't do what? Be with the girl I'm going to marry?"

"It's not proper! You're taking advantage of the poor girl!"

Freezing in his tracks, Eric snapped, "Excuse me?"

Grim sighed, "I can see you care for the girl a great deal, but have you even asked-?"

"I'll ask when the time is right," The Prince's voice was low and threatening, "I don't need to explain myself." As he began to stalk off guilt filled his chest and he turned back to the man who had practically raised him."I'm trying to figure out what happened to her Grim. Besides, what's the rush?"

As Ariel sat in a chair, waiting for the kind house keeper to finish twisting and weaving her hair, she felt anxious. She knew the Prince cared for her, but would he marry her? When the bow was tied off to hold her braid in place, she jumped up and ran out to the carriage to find Eric. He chuckled when he saw her beam at the sight of him.

Without hesitation she ran to him, and he hugged her close as though she'd been gone for days instead of little over an hour. Helping her climb into her seat, Eric took the reins and set off through the palace gates.

Ariel didn't know which way to look first. Her head whipped around so quickly the Prince was amazed it didn't break her neck. She sat fascinated by the world she had long collected item's from, while Eric tried to understand why it seemed like she'd never seen anything like them.

"Still can't tell me where you're from?" he asked.

Ariel ignored him, and almost tore his arm off sprinting through the town square. People stopped to talk to them and though she couldn't speak, Ariel was kind and friendly. Despite her strange arrival, everyone seemed to adore her as much as the Prince. He tried not to watch their eyes darken when they spotted the marks on her neck.

She never left his side, wanting him with her for everything she saw. Eric smiled at her as he watched the amazement on her face. When the musicians started playing, he showed her how to dance a few simple steps. She was surprisingly good as following along. Her movements we're effortless and thoughtless. She cared little for the rest of the world as long as she could look into the Princes deep blue eyes.

When they returned to the palace for dinner, Grim was anxious to find out what had happened, only to be disappointed by the news that he hadn't proposed. The old man threw his hands in the air and stalked off angrily. Ariel hadn't heard what they were discussing, but she furrowed her brow with worry. He shook his head, telling her not to stress it.

That evening, she heard to familiar sound of his boots landing on her balcony, and she sighed deeply as he wrapped her in his arms and tucked her head under his chin.

"I love you," he breathed into her hair.

Turning to face him, Ariel's gaze told him beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loved him in return. Her eyes filled with tears, and she held her hand over her own heart and touched it to his. Laughing happily, Eric took both her hands and said, "I've been waiting for the right time to ask-"

Ariel held her breath. Could he really be proposing? Would it really be this simple?

"I-" Eric was cut off when a voice floated in through the window. Both froze, and stared in shock. Ariel knew the sound of her own voice, and she clapped a hand to the throat. Eric looked between the window and her in confusion, "That's- your voice! How-?"

Realization hit her, and Ariel began to tremble in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

It was an odd sensation to hear her own voice floating in through the window. Eric's brow furrowed in confusion as he realized how frightened Ariel was becoming. Something was wrong with this, but slowly the world started to slip away.

Ariel watched him tense, and his eyes became glassy and haze filled. Realizing he was being put under a spell, she panicked, shaking his shoulders desperately. She tried to get him to look at her, but his eyes were dead and unfocused. She closed the balcony doors quickly, trying to block out the sound. Though she no longer heard her voice, Eric still didn't wake. Unsure what else to do, Ariel tackled him and she heard a _crack_ as his head hit the floor.

For a moment he didn't stir, and a tear spilled down her face as she desperately shook his shoulders on the ground. He blinked, and the clouds that had filled his eyes faded away. Groaning, he brought his hand to his forehead, trying to sort out what had just happened. Whether it had been moments or hours, the Prince didn't know.

His head pounded as he sat forward, "What happened?"

Throwing herself into his lap, she pulled his face to her and stared at him, trying to be sure no traces of the spell remained. One hand was on either side of his face as she searched every line.

"I'm okay," he breathed, trying to calm her down. He covered her hand, and turned his face to kiss the inside of her palm. Relief flooded her, and she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. He cradled her to him, and rocked back and forth to quiet her.

When she finally pulled away, he traced the marks on her neck again, "Something more is going on."

It wasn't a question. He may not understand, but he knew that voice belonged to Ariel and that somehow it must have been stolen. Lifting her up, Eric set her on the bed and grabbed pen and paper.

"What happened?"

Sighing, Ariel wondered how long she would be able to keep him in the dark. With a sigh she scrawled

_I was tricked_

"And someone stole your voice?"

She shook her head, _More or less. It was… payment. _

"Payment?! What in the world were you buying?"

_I don't know if you would believe me._

Those same words had been said the first day he met her. Leaning his forehead to hers he whispered, "You can tell me anything. I trust you."

Closing her eyes, Ariel took a moment before continuing to explain _I was heartbroken when I left you on the shore. I wanted to come back to you, and I was offered help._

"Why did you need help?"

_I'm not human, Eric. _

He looked at her for a moment in disbelief, but then remembered a foggy image of her swimming to shore from far out in the ocean with a grown man in her arms. He'd heard legends of creatures that lived in the sea. All sailors had.

_The sea witch offered to help me, but when I knew something was wrong..._

She stopped writing and touched the marks on her arms. Eric cupped her face and tried to quiet the anger he felt for her.

"She wanted your voice in exchange for what?"

_Legs_

Despite his promise, Eric immediately began to doubt her, but when he took a moment to consider what she'd said, he realized he never saw her lower half that day she'd saved him. She'd been able to swim an impossible distance, and suddenly it was the only explanation that made any sense.

His blue eyes locked with hers as he asked, "You're a mermaid?"

Ariel nodded slowly, _I could tell she was up to no good, but she threatened to make you forget me if I didn't make the deal. It wasn't until I agreed that she grabbed me and…_

"Took your voice," He sighed, pulling her to him. The Prince now knew everything, or so he thought. Little did he know of the looming deadline that Ariel had been afraid of overwhelming him with.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric was lying with his head nestled in Ariel's neck when her eyes fluttered open the next morning. Instead of moving, she simply watched him occasionally burry his sleepy face in her hair and sigh. She could have been content to stay that was forever, but it was the final day and Eric still hadn't agreed to marry her. Part of her felt stupid for not saying anything last night. She knew he loved her as much as she did him. Perhaps she never wanted to give herself a reason to doubt him in the future.

The Prince's eyes opened and he smiled his heart breaking grin. The small gesture made Ariel's cheeks warm. Still unable to speak, Ariel simply poked him in the nose to say good morning. He scrunched his face dramatically and rolled over, pulling her with him.

They both jumped when there was a knock on the door. Eric pulled the blanket over them as Ariel ducked behind him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Grim, what are you doing?!" he hissed, "Get out of here!"

"Eric, I'm sorry but we have a bit of a complication."

Still trying to block Ariel from view, he glared and asked, "What kind of _complication?!_"

Grim awkwardly look toward Ariel, which did nothing but anger the Prince, and quickly looked away. Blushing, he said, "You'd better come see yourself."

Sighing, he agreed, "Alright, we'll be right down."

Hesitating, Grim advised, "Perhaps you should come alone."

Eric tensed, "Whatever it is can be handled with her by my side."

The old man simply nodded as he left them alone. Ariel gave him a quizzical look, but he shrugged.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is won't matter."

She nodded, and quickly threw on her clothing. As they walked down the staircase, The Prince tugged her with him until he looked into the main lobby and Ariel froze. Grim stood next to a brown haired woman that looked remarkably like her. Confused, they walked forward.

"What's so urgent, Grim?"

The girl didn't look young at all. Her stance was arrogant and proud. Just being in the same room made Eric position himself between Ariel and her. Something was wrong about this.

"This young lady claims to be the one who sang to you on the beach."

Eric scoffed, "Well I'm afraid she's mistaken. I've already found her."

His tone was harsh, and unwavering.

Grim rubbed the back of his neck as he explained, "Well, your highness, you agreed to marry the girl who saved you."

Ariel tensed, grabbing his arm. He glanced back at her before asking, "What's your point?"

"Our point," the girl spoke up for the first time, "is that I can prove I saved you."

It was true that Ariel's voice met his ears as it had the night before. Glaring, The Prince was not stupid enough to fall for this, "If you think I'd confuse her with someone else then you must think I'm a fool."

Ariel stared at the girl, trying to understand what she had to do with all of this. Her voice was certainly being used, and it confused her. The sea witch was the one who had taken it, so why was this young girl in possession of it?

"I could sing if it would help?" the girl smirked. Ariel visibly started, remember what had happened the night before. Her eyes went straight to the strange girl's throat, and froze when they saw the shell necklace. Ariel would know that anywhere, and suddenly it all made sense. When the girl opened her mouth to sing, Ariel hurried forward, snatched the necklace from her and smashed it on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything happened all at once. The strange girl tackled Ariel in outrage and clapped her hands around her throat. As she screamed at her, it was no longer Ariel's voice, but more like an old hags. As a strange glowing light came from the wreckage of the necklace, Eric and Grim could only watch in shock. The faint voice fluttered around until it landed between the two girls, and Ariel began to cough and grunt as she was being strangled.

_She can talk again_.

That first thought filled the Prince with joy, until he snapped out of it and dove to help pull the two apart.

"Get off her!" He shouted, throwing her back with no thought for how forceful he was being.

Ariel put her hand to her throat, but laughed as she looked up at Eric from the floor.

"My voice! It's back!"

Yanking her up Eric looked her over. His smile was mixing with the anger her felt toward the fresh scratch marks around her neck. Behind them, he heard the strange girl yell in her awful voice, "Eric, get away from her!"

In the background, as Eric cupped her face and kissed her for the thousandth time, the sun set. The girl to the side cackled and snapped her fingers. "You're too late anyway."

Just glancing at them, it was obvious the Sea Witch had changed her minions for when the time has come. The eels that had once greeted him in false kindness separated the two. Ariel knew what was happening the moment one grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"No!" she argued in frustration.

The other stepped in front of the Price, shoving him away as he protested, "Ariel!"

As they were lead father away toward the docks in the back of the palace, the girl gloated, "Time's up Princess. You're mine now."

"Princess?" Grim spoke for the first time as he set a hand on Eric's shoulder to calm him.

"The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity."

Ariel's face was terrified as she was dragged along by one of the eels. Eric continued to look for an opportunity to pull her away, but the second eel never stopped blocking him. They reached the section of the palace over the ocean and clapping her hands together, the dress the girl had been wearing ripped to shreds and she turned back to her original form. A horrible monster was now in front of them, with a grin that made Ariel's hair stand on end.

"Let her go!" Eric growled.

"Not a chance, boy, she's MINE now!"

As she spoke, the Witch yanked Ariel to her and laughed as she tried to pull away.

"We made a deal."

"You mean you tricked me!" Ariel hissed just before a tentacle was wrapped around her throat and closed over her mouth.

When her grip tightened, Eric pulled back and punched the eel in front of him so hard his head shot to the side and he fell. Ariel bit down _hard_ and the sea witch screamed in outrage, throwing her.

"Don't fool with me you little brat!"

Stomping with all her might, the heel of Ariel's shoe stabbed into another tentacle on the ground and another cry of pain escaped the monster in front of her. Eric wrestled with the second eel while Grim watched uselessly from the side.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sea Witch was furious as Ariel did her best to get out of her grip.

"If I'm yours then why haven't I changed back?" Ariel demanded.

"You little fool," she snapped in return, "contract or no I'll-"

She was cut off when Ariel stomped down with her heal again. Slipping through, Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

She'd just begun to say she was fine when the Witch waved her hand and what felt like lava began shooting through her legs. She couldn't help the scream that escaped. Her face was twisted against the pain, when suddenly it stopped and she collapsed against Eric's chest. She glanced down to find she still had legs.

"No!" Ursula snapped, hitting her again.

Eric watched in horror as she froze again and screamed in pain, only to have it end as before.

"Stop it!" The Prince demanded.

"It can't be!" Again and again she hit her with the same bolt. Ariel twisted and cried in pain each time, but her legs never changed.

When she was finally able to speak, she asked him, "How? You had to say you'd marry me."

Suddenly, one of the eels who had regain consciousness tackled Eric away from Ariel and they scrapped on the ground. Each time Ariel felt the unbearable pain she was certain it would kill her, but each time it faded and was renewed.

"This can't be! He never finished it!" Ursula insisted.

"He did!" Grim finally ran forward and put an arm around Ariel's sweat soaked shoulders, "The Prince told me he would marry her the first night she arrived."

Only a small smile formed on Ariel's face as she shook from exhaustion. Her body couldn't take another being forced to change against its will. Finally Eric head butted the eel he was fighting and shoved him back into the water.

"She fulfilled her half. Now get out of here!" He shouted.

The Sea Witch was furious, and now the full weight of her anger was toward the prince. Ariel took Grim's hand and did her best to stand on shaking legs. As the sea witch raised her arms, ready to kill Eric.

"No!" Ariel had nothing to fight back with. In a split second she yanked off her shoe and with all her might, slammed the heel of it through the Sea Witches eye.

The last burst of energy was all she had left, and she collapsed. Eric caught her just before she hit the ground, covering her head and the sea witch screamed in pain. Power radiated uncontrollably and finally she fell backwards into the water.


End file.
